peelfandomcom-20200213-history
02 December 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-12-02 ; Comments *Tape includes the first two hours of the three hour show. *''The Peel Sessions'' (Garner, K., BBC Books, 2007, p. 232) states the sessions for this date to be Bleach and a Teenage Fanclub repeat (with Paris Angels broadcast the previous evening). Sessions *Bleach, #1. Recorded 1990-11-20. No known commercial release. Tracks missing from tape: "Wipe It Away" and "Dipping". *Paris Angels, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1990-08-26. 'Stay' originally released on New Season: The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit SFRCD025). Track missing from tape: "Smile". Tracklisting Part One *Main Source: 'Watch Roger Do His Thing' (12" Single) Wild Pitch *The Three Johns: 'Smash Time' (LP 'Eat Your Sons') Tupelo *Cocoa Tea: 'Oil Ting Dub' (12" Single) Greensleeves'' @''' *Bleach: 'Jingle' (Peel Session) *Bleach: 'Fall' (Peel Session) *Walk-Ins: 'Fall' (LP 'The Fifth Season') Good Weather *''JP: "And you're probably thinking to yourself, the great pudding is not going to play two tracks called "Fall" and then follow them by a track by The Fall. Surely not, .... you underestimate me."'' *The Fall: 'High Tension Line' (12" Single) Cog Sinister *Deutsch Englische Freundschaft: 'Grace' (Single) One Little Indian'' ''@ *Nirvana: 'Sliver' (Single) Sub Pop *Little Caesar & The Romans: 'Those Oldies But Goodies' (?)'' ''@ *Gallon Drunk: 'Gallon Drunk' (Single) Clawfist *Lakim Shabazz: 'No Justice No Peace' (LP 'Lost Tribe Of Shabazz') Tough City'' ''@ *Paris Angels: 'Stay' (Peel Session) *Rancid Hell Spawn: 'Zombie Girl' (LP 'Chain-saw Masochist') Wrench #''' *''JP: "The main reason I can't speak properly tonight is because I'm having those injections that Madonna is supposed to be having to make my lips that little bit luscious than they are already."'' *Gene Vincent with the Blue Caps: 'Git It (LP-A Gene Vincent Record Date)' (Capitol) *Deep C: 'African Reign' (12" Single) M&G (continues after tape flip) '''Part Two *Bleach: 'Seeing' (Peel Session) *Datblygu: 'Country & Welsh' (LP 'Pyst') *Nexus 21: 'Together' (Progressive Logic EP) Network'' ''@ *Phil Flowers: 'The Dances' (LP 'Black Rock'n'Roll Volume 4) *70 Gwen Party: 'Christfire' (LP 'Devil Wrapped & Ginsung Buried') Snape (announced as "Christtire") *Fishmonkeyman: 'If I've Told You Once' (12" EP) Furious Fish *First Offence: 'Tell 'Em What You Like' (Single) Blip *Paris Angels: 'Scope' (Peel Session) *Jody Reynolds: 'Endless Sleep' (Single) Demon *The Pain Teens: 'Lady Of Flame' (LP 'Born In Blood') Trance Syndicate Records *Jackofficers: 'LA Momma Peanut Butter' (LP 'Digital Dump') Naked Brain *Coo Coo Rockin' Time: 'Jenny Left A Record Album Locked In A Car In 1989' (LP 'Coo Coo Party Time') *Paris: 'Scarface Groove' (LP 'The Devil Made Me Do It) (tape cut-off before end of track) ''end of '''File 2 *Turntable Hype: I'll Bass You (Autoreversed) (12") Go Bang!'' ''@ *Earth Beat Synphonic: Accelerate (shared 12" with Earth Beat Synphonic - Raw Beats 2) Warrior'' ''@ *Cadaver: 'Hallucinating Anxiety (LP-Hallucinating Anxiety)' (Necrosis) #''' *Carnage: 'Gentle Exhuming (LP-Dark Recollections)' (Necrosis) '''# *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) 1990-12-02 John Peel BBC Radio 1.mp3 *2) 1990-11-xx-12-xx Peel Show LE090 *3) best of peel vol 17 part 2 (with introductions) ;Length *1) 2:05:20 *2) 1:36:36 (25:58-48:34, 59:43-1:15:04) (1:05:39 on unique) *3) 47:07 (26:54-36:01) (from 29:02 unique) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Bill. *2) Created from LE090 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel November December 1990 Lee Tape 90 *3) Many thanks to Mike. Best Of Peel Vol 17 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3) Mooo Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:AndrewT Category:One For Ken Category:Lee Tapes